


My Broken Heart

by Hanamura_Masahime, HanaxYui, KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Masahime/pseuds/Hanamura_Masahime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaxYui/pseuds/HanaxYui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does my heart hurt whenever I see you? Why do I love you so much? Who is she? Can't you see… I can't take it anymore? Why did I... let myself go?<br/>**<br/>Why did you have to ruin everything? Why did I do such a terrible thing? Why do I... feel so confused?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written 2 years ago and posted on our fanfiction accounts (chapter 1 on [Yui~chan's acc](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4797506/Kotori-Yui/), and chapter 2 on[Hana~chan's acc](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4683641/RomiDi/)), we are merely copying/pasting it here, please have that in mind!!
> 
> Hana~chan: Hellow~~, dear readers :3  
> Yui~chan: Hi everybody =D  
> Hana~chan: Here we are, Hana and Yui, bringing to you a new super awesome story!  
> Yui~chan: And angsty TT^TT  
> Hana~chan: Yes! This time we made an incursion into drama and angst…! It’s so sa~~d for our poor characters TT___TT  
> Yui~chan: Yeah… characters… angst… tsk, because of our charac~~ters and angst we even fought with each other ¬¬  
> Hana~chan: xO Yui-chan~~ you don’t have to tell that to our readers! u/////u But because of that, our love is stronger now *sighs* Excuse me, dear readers ^___^ *gives them her back to deep chuu her cute little lovely talented uke*  
> *clears her throat and regains her composure* As I was saying, that is why I loved this story!! Even with all the sadness!  
> Yui~chan: X/////__/////x *that stupid seme ~____~* Anyway, Ringo suffers so much T^T poor Rin~chan and I love him so much… Oh but then he was SO f*cking hot *Q* I hope you can share the same opinion ^-^  
> Hana~chan: What about Hyuuga-sensei?? u___u he gets hurt too!!! You’re just taking the uke’s side… ¬¬ Well, we should just shut up and let you, beautiful people, read our fic x3  
> What do you think Yui-chan??  
> Yui~chan: Of course, this time you have a point x3 Then please read and enjoy sweeties!! We hope you can like this!  
> Both: Enjoy and chuu*

Ringo~sensei had some free time before his next class so he decided to walk outside, in one of the huge gardens of the school. The green plants and trees, joined with the pleasant birdsongs were really relaxing.

“ _The perfect place to take some rest.”_ The pink haired man thought smiling softly. After a few more steps he sat in one of the wooden benches and closed his light blue eyes, ready to enjoy the soft and fresh breeze. It didn’t seem so yet Ringo worked really hard every day. However, because of his cheerful personality and feminine appearance, he was always judged by people. Everyone wanted him to do more than he really could or wanted to. Nevertheless there existed someone who had never judged him for what he really was. That person had never asked him to do more than what he really could. Ringo was accepted by that person; and being accepted in such a way made him feel happy. Strangely and pleasantly happy.

“Ryuuya…” His lips muttered softly, even so each one of the letters of Hyuuga’s name made his heart pound faster. So fast it hurt. He couldn’t breathe. Hyuuga’s name consumed all his being. However, it wasn’t a hurtful sensation because he knew that feeling. Tsukimiya Ringo was completely in love with Hyuuga Ryuuya. He hadn’t always felt that way toward the other man; they had been friends for a long time already, however he had started to look at him in a very different way lately. He didn’t know for how much time exactly, he only knew those warm feelings inside him, whenever they were together, whenever he saw Hyuuga’s gentle smile, whenever the older man uttered his name slowly… Everything about Hyuuga Ryuuya was special, warm… unique to him. Every single action and gesture about that man could make him tremble with passion; make him feel butterflies in his stomach and shivers all over his body. Even a simple glance from Hyuuga was enough to make him feel his heart deeply connected with his friend’s.

“AAAAAAHH!! Ringo, you’re an idiot!” He said to himself as he rose from the bench already ready to return inside the school’s building.

 

* * *

 

That  same afternoon Ringo-sensei was walking  hurriedly  through  the  hallways  of  Saotome Academy.

“ _I have to grade all these homework for tomorrow! How could I forget?”_   Ringo thought passing the school entrance. He stopped and went back on his steps. Yes, he was right... It was Ryuu-kun  standing there,  in  the  middle  of  the  hall.  He  smiled  warmly to  himself seeing his most loved person. However  he  wasn’t  alone. He appeared  to  be  having  a  heated  conversation  with  someone  Ringo  wasn’t  able  to see.  He  moved  a  little  to  the  side  to have  a  better  angle, and  there  was  a  beautiful  black  haired  teen  girl talking  to Ryuuya;  very close to him.  Ringo  frowned  and  tilted his head,  trying  to  hear  their  talk  yet  all  he  could  perceive  was  convulsed  whispers. 

 _“Who could that be?  A friend who came to visit him? A relative? Maybe a cousin… “_ The pink haired man thought trying to find an excuse to such a view. However all of a sudden the orange haired man grabbed the girl tight by the wrist, causing her to gasp, and approached their faces to murmur some more, to which the girl responded with a hasty… kiss.

In that fraction of a second Ringo Tsukimiya felt as if the entire world had collapsed over him. An unbearable stabbing pain in the chest was leaving him out of breath. The tears crowded in his eyes and he could not see… not hear… not feel anything anymore. Without even noticing, all of the sheets in his arms fell on the floor, and not sure where, he fled away. He just wanted to disappear from that place. He wanted to forget that kiss. He already knew that his love was unrequited, however he didn’t expect destiny to play this crude joke on him.  Breathless… he felt breathless. He was suffocating with his own angst stuck in his throat. He had entered through the first door he found, shut it, and hugged his knees with his back leaning against it.

“How could this be?” He muttered to himself. He knew very well Ryuuya didn’t belong to him; yet he couldn’t stand the idea of his dear belonging to someone else. He just… couldn’t. It was so painful. His heart was so tight.

With one hand he covered his eyes, digging his nails into his face. With the other he grasped his yellow sweater tightly. The pain in his chest, in his soul was tearing him apart. He thought for a second his sobbing could be heard across the entire school. However he couldn’t care less. His most precious person had been taken from him. Even if painfully, it had never been his.

“Ringo?” Ryuuya’s voice called him from outside. The pink haired man gasped looking up. “No!” he freaked out. He stood up on his feet and got away from the door.

“I found this sheets spread on the floor. I guess they’re yours…” The orange haired man got no answer. “Ringo? I’m going in.” The so called man rapidly clean the tears that dampened his face while the door opened slowly and the handsome man entered, seeing the anguish all over his friend’s visage; his baby blue eyes colored in red, his expression completely changed.

“What’s going on, Ringo?” Hyuuga asked full of concern. The longhaired guy looked away avoiding all eye contact, yet at the same time exposing the swollen scratches on the side of his face.

“God… What did you do, you idiot?” Ryuuya asked caressing carefully the injury. Still Ringo wasn’t able to utter a coherent response.

“Did someone hurt you?” The smaller man sobbed once more _. “You! And you don’t even know.”_

“Who did this to you? Nevermind, I don’t even need to know the reason, I’ll just kill whoever hurt you like this!” Hyuuga said surrounding the other one’s shoulder with his right arm and stroking the pink hair softly with the left one.

Ringo clanged to the taller man’s shirt with both hands and buried his face into the manly chest.

 _“Don’t say that kind of things now. Not you…”_   He thought gathering all the courage left in his body and risked to ask the most feared question:

“Who was that?”

“Mmh?”

“The girl… who was she?” The pink haired man repeated with a very reedy voice.

“Oh the girl was...” Ryuuya tried to answer him, nevertheless Ringo stopped him.

“No, forget... I don't care!” He said in a trembling voice. He was sad enough already, his heart had felt too much pain in just a few minutes and he didn't want to suffer even more with Ryuuya's answer. It hurt when the person you love the most is in love with someone else and the only thing you can do is smile to avoid worrying that person. 

“Eh? Why? She's just...”

“I don't care... I don't care...” Ringo shook his head as he repeated over and over again the same words. Suddenly, he faced the tall man and repeated determined “I don't care, Ryuuya.”

 The orange-haired man widened his blue eyes and asked, “Why are you acting like this?”

The pink haired man hesitated. He felt his words stuck in his throat; he wanted to speak them up but they didn't come out.

“Ringo?” Hyuuga called softly the other's name.

“I just... It's not my business; it's your own life but... but...” He was hurting himself with his own words and thoughts. What a stupid thing to do. However, what could he do? Hyuuga had the right to have a girlfriend. Damn it, he had the right to be happy. Wasn’t that what Ringo always wanted when the man he loved appeared in front of him?

“Yet, I want him closer... Much closer to me” Ringo muttered.

“Eh, did you say something?” Ryuuya asked. Ringo looked at him in the eyes; his light blue orbs consuming Hyuuga’s deep blue ones. The tall man couldn’t understand all the intense feelings he was receiving from his friend’s piercing eyes, although he could feel them deeply inside him, boiling throughout his body. On the other hand the pink haired man had a reason for looking at Hyuuga in such an intense way. He loved the man so much that he couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He wanted Ryuuya. He wanted to feel him in every possible way.

“I’m… sorry, Ryuuya.” Ringo apologized yet the taller man couldn’t understand why. Although it didn’t take him too much time to realize the reason for the sudden apology. The pink haired man grasped his dark blue tie and pulled it down harshly, kissing his lips hungrily. His warm tongue didn’t take too much to invade Ryuuya’s mouth and passionately torture the man.

Those actions happened so suddenly that it took the taller man a couple of seconds to react. When he realized what was going on, he took Ringo gently by the shoulders and moved him away from his own body. Ryuuya couldn’t tell if he was angry, disgusted, astonished, embarrassed, or everything at once… But it was Ringo after all, so he couldn’t be hard on the boy. He was his most precious friend, plus he knew very well how difficult life had been for the younger man.

“Wow, wow… what are you doing, Ringo?” Hyuuga asked patiently, trying to calm the situation down.

However no matter how Ryuuya tried to keep the smaller man away, his desire, his love was too intense and deep for him to stop. Ringo grabbed him by the white collar of his shirt and pushed him to the floor roughly, hurting the taller man; yet he didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel his longtime friend closer than ever, and for that Ringo had to move fast otherwise everything would be in vain. While the older man was recovering from the slight pain, Ringo sat on top of him to block his moves and unfastened his dark blue tie quickly tying it around his two firm wrists. The man realized Ringo’s plans and tried to move his legs to get rid of the younger body on top of him, however the pink haired man was faster than his friend. The colorful kerchief Ringo usually used in his head was already on his hands that were quickly moved to Hyuuga’s ankles to be strongly tied there. Hyuuga tried to move faster and this way push Ringo away, however the pink haired man was strong. He didn’t expect this; he knew him for so long and yet he had never seen this side of his friend.

“I’m stronger than you thought, am I not Ryuu~kun?” Ringo asked breathing heavily due to his last fast moves.

“Damn it, Ringo! Get off me!” Hyuuga shouted, losing his patience. He tried with all his strength to loosen the firm knot; still, all he gained was to tighten it even more, as much as many confusing thoughts were knotting up inside his head. “Why are you doing something like this? Stop joking around, it’s not funny!” He pushed the man on top of him with his tangled arms, but he couldn’t move him away; Ringo was so much stronger than he seemed.

Ringo grinned bitterly and leaned his mouth to Ryuuya’s, intensely looking at his firm tempting pink lips. Although he knew very well that what he was doing was wrong, he wanted the orange haired man so much… with all his heart; his soul.

“Ooh~ I think this is a very fun game, Ryuu~kun.” The pink haired man said with an intense lustful gaze in his light blue eyes while looking at his friend’s lips.

“No… Oh, no! Get off my face!” The man in the bottom started to panic realizing his friend’s intensions. He kept squirming and struggling with his body frantically, but there was no escaping from the pink haired man. “You, fucking faggot, LET ME GO!” He threw an imprecise punch to Ringo’s face, frustrated and anguished.

The pink haired man quickly touched his bruised cheek with his trembling fingertips. He was shocked, not for that punch in his face but for Ryuuya’s words. It hurt him so much knowing what the person he loved above all, thought about him. Until now he always believed that Ryuuya accepted him as he was, however he was completely wrong. But he didn’t care, that didn’t matter right then nor anymore. He had come so far with his actions… He would continue. For once he would have what he wanted; even if it wasn’t what he wanted the most. Because right then he knew Ryuuya’s heart would never belong to him.

“Fucking faggot, huh? Very well Ryuu~kun, I will show you what a faggot can do.” Ringo said removing his long pink wig from his head and threw it away. He then brought his face closer to Ryuuya’s one more time and whispered in his ear “You will enjoy this fucking faggot’s body so much, that you will not be able to fuck a pussy anymore.” Saying this, the pink haired man took off his long yellow sweater also throwing it away. Then he slid his left hand on Ryuuya’s body until he reached the place he yearned for.

“Do you know that you can fuck asses too? Oh wait… Of course you know, probably you already fucked that girl’s ass before. Am I right, Ryuu~kun? Then tell me, does it felt good? Did you like to feel your cock sliding in and out that girl’s ass? But do you know, Ryuu~kun, I can make you feel even better. The double. Do you believe me?” Ringo asked lustfully, with a bitter smirk in his lips.

“Do… not… touch me!” Hyuuga threatened, clenching his teeth. Fucking a dude? There was no way that some macho men like Hyuuga Ryuuya would enjoy a male body. Nevertheless, even if he didn’t want to accept it, Ringo’s indecent words caused some effect over him.

“I will not touch you Ryuu~kun, I will please you. I will make you beg for more from me with that fucking hot voice of yours. I can’t wait to see you… to feel you horny, moaning and panting in pleasure with my actions. Do you know that your voice can drive me crazy? I already touched myself remembering your sexy voice.” Ringo whispered in Ryuuya’s ear once again as he unbuttoned the older man’s pants and pulled them a little bit down, adding, “I will tell… no, I will show you exactly how I relieved my body. I lay on my bed, took off my leggings and moved my right hand inside of my boxers just like this…” Explaining all that Ringo slipped his hand inside Ryuuya’s boxers, holding the man’s member, and doing that he muttered a soft moan.

However he quickly recovered continuing, “Then with my thumb I pressed hard my tip and moved my finger around and around… let me show you…” The pink haired man pressed hard on Ryuuya’s tip moving then his finger around and around, sliding it in soft gentle movements. He couldn’t believe he was touching Ryuuya’s body in such an arousing way. He wanted to moan yet he had to restrain himself.

On the other hand, the enslaved man had already stopped fighting with his body, but his mind was still trying to repress all the suggestive scenes that Ringo’s words were embedding in his head. He had never thought, or remotely wanted to think about his friend or any other guy in such a way. However, the images that were being described down to the last detail with this obscene tone and the bold hands masturbating him were too much to resist... and so his body started to give in. A tell-tale groan escaped his lips, enraging him even more. Ringo laughed playfully and sadistically at the little prize he earned from Ryuuya’s mouth. He continued, even more audacious than before.

“Do you know Ryuu~kun, at this point I was panting and whimpering already; with your fucking hot voice echoing in my head vibrating throughout my whole body. It felt so good to me that I had to start moving my hand up and down slowly. Oh and do you know what I was doing with my other hand? I was playing with my nipples… I really enjoy touching them while relieving myself. I like to squeeze them with my fingertips and massage them gently. It feels so good… I can show you if you want to and even if you don’t, I will do it.” Ringo said with a slow intense voice, looking intensely the older man in the eyes.

 _“I can’t enjoy this!”_  He thought desperate. His faltering voice warned Ringo once more, “ Cut this shit now… or I’ll never forgive you.”

Ringo ignored Ryuuya’s words and began then moving his hand slowly… very slowly inside his boxers, trying to awake more his desire. Then Ringo moved his free hand to one of his own small pink nipples and began to squeeze it with two of his fingertips. Doing that his sinful mouth emitted a small sound of pleasure, as his light blue eyes were quickly closed to absorb the good sensations of his fingers. His hand inside Ryuuya’s boxers never stopped moving. Ringo even increased his moves over the man’s cock.

“L-Look at me ~mmnh~ attentively, Ryuu~kun, lo-look how am I enjoying just ~mm~ t-touching my nipples.” The pink haired man said with a bitter smile on his lips yet at the same time an intense look full of lust in his half opened eyes. However, he suddenly stopped touching himself and grabbed Ryuuya’s tied hands moving them to his own erection, letting the orange haired man feel how aroused he was.

“Aah~~ c-can you feel how you turn me on? I’m only touching you, but it feels so good… You’re so hot” He bit his lower lip before teasing his prey a little bit more, “and I think you’re feeling something already Ryuu~kun… look, you’re a little bit bigger.”  

“Don’t ignore me, damn it!” The orange haired man said, removing his hands rapidly from that depraved place, staring incredulously into the eyes fixed on him. It was Hyuuga now who disregarded the other man’s words, despite the fact that they were true. He was getting turned on. It was so frustrating not being able to get away from Ringo. It was so distressing to feel so violated. Most of all, it was too embarrassing to get excited in this situation. He didn’t know what else to do. Defeated, he let himself fall backwards, hitting the floor with his back once again. “I… don’t want this…” He murmured very softly, while his eyes stared emptily to the ceiling, already prepared to accept whatever his no-longer-friend wanted to do with him.

_“I don’t want this”_

Although they had been soft Ringo could hear those words very well. They had reached his heart so painfully that he wanted to give up of all his efforts until now and cry. However he wouldn’t. He would continue because there existed no way back for him anymore.

“I think you’re ready enough now, Ryuu~kun.” Ringo said removing his hand from Ryuuya’s boxers. He then rose from the older man’s body and took off his black leggings plus his yellow short boxers, exposing to Ryuuya’s sight his awakened erection. Then he took his left hand, the one that had been slowly caressing his friend’s member, to his own mouth introducing two of his fingers there; slowly liking and sucking them. Once he removed them from his mouth, he placed in all fours on top of Ryuuya’s body, facing him and said, “I’ll try to be fast getting ready for you, since I want to feel you inside of me so~much…” Saying that, Ringo introduced his two lubricated fingers inside his tight entrance; moaning and whimpering softly with the invasion, showing the erotic expression in his face to Hyuuga. He took a deep breath and began then preparing himself, scissoring his fingers; first slowly then faster and harder. His hips already moving on their own, trying to catch more of his own action. His moans grew louder and more uncontrolled than before, He was already feeling his body heat increasing so much, his desire growing so strong that he removed his two fingers and looked lustfully at the astonished older man under him.

“Né, Ry-Ryuu~kun... I will make you enjoy my body so much, that you will never forget it.” Saying that, the pink haired man pushed Ryuuya’s black boxers down, and grabbed his now completely horny member, dragging out a low growl from the man lying on the floor.

Ryuuya just looked away, diverting his mind from what was already inevitable, even though he couldn’t dissuade his body from taking pleasure in Ringo’s. Other thoughts were revolving inside his head.  _“How can he do this? How can he enjoy this? I’m a man too, this is just sick. This isn’t happening… This… isn’t… happening…”_  However his oblivious thoughts were interrupted by a delightful and irresistible feeling around his cock.

Languidly Ringo was engulfing Ryuuya’s hot erection inside of him, whimpering and meowing with the thick sensation sliding deeper and deeper into him. It was hurting him a little, yet he didn’t care. He was feeling the man he always loved; he always yearned for inside of him.

Ryuuya's legs agitated in pleasure and in slight pain. He wasn't able to restrain the dim moan that broke free from his throat. The man was fighting with all his might to ignore the rapturous feeling of his length slipping with such difficulty inside the tight ass.

Ringo continued slowly and slowly engulfing Hyuuga deeper inside him and once he felt that thick member deep down his ass he intensely groaned, his body wildly shaking with the sudden feeling of intense pleasure; tightening the man and absorbing all the fierce shivers that ran throughout his body.

“Aanh~ R-Ryuu~kun y-you feel so good inside of me. You’re so~nnh~hot and big~” Ringo moaned, a lustful glow in his light blue eyes. Hyuuga just moaned in response to Ringo's words, hating to feel so warm and snug.

“W-Why don’t you~nnh~say something?” The pink haired man asked grinning softly. Although the orange haired man didn’t utter a single word and remained with his eyes shut tight, obviously trying to ignore him. Ringo looked at him sadly for a few seconds; however, he quickly recovered and began slowly moving his hips up and down.

“Aaa~s-say som-something~Aaah”

Hyuuga whispered a soft “No" first, which was soon followed by many others, while he shook his head and covered his face with the tangle of his arms.

Ringo continued absorbing and releasing the man inside him, however Ryuuya’s gesture made him feel upset with himself. He clenched his teeth and stopped his slow movements over the older man’s erection. He leaned then all his body on Ryuuya’s and licked his fingers one by one while whispering: “It’s useless to resist Ryuu~kun, you’re deep down inside of me… You’re really big and hot. Don’t try to deny this, you’re feeling it.” The pink haired man bit one of his fingers and then sucked softly on his skin.

Unexpectedly, Ryuuya took his hands away from the provocative mouth. Ringo shut his eyes waiting for another strike, instead the manly arms surrounded his neck pulling the four lips together savagely; the older man attacked deliriously the other's mouth with his own tongue over and over, already out of his mind. Ringo couldn’t believe in what was happening. He couldn’t believe that his sinful mouth was being kissed so eagerly by Ryuuya’s. However he didn’t want to think, instead he let his mind absorb all those good feelings he was receiving through the older man’s tongue. He quickly corresponded to the kiss pushing his tongue inside Ryuuya’s mouth, desperately; hungrily trying to consume the orange haired man’s desire. The tempest of lust was only interrupted by Ryuuya to murmur, “Move.”

Breathless and still dizzy by the previous deep kiss the pink haired man began to move his hips up and down slowly, then faster; frantically absorbing and tightening the older man inside of him, moaning and whimpering in every single pleasurable thrust.

“Aaaah~ R-Ryuu~kun i-it f~aaah~feels so g-good…” Ringo said moaning and panting in lust and pleasure.  

“Shut up” Hyuuga ordered huskily. He didn’t want to hear Ringo’s oscillating voice. It was difficult enough putting up with the young man pleasing himself with his body. He just wanted to pretend this was someone else, because craving for the pink-haired man was not something he would allow to himself. “Just shut up and move.” The command was followed by a graceless thrust of his hips, done with some difficulty.

“Aahn~Ryuu~kun m-more ~nnh~ dee~per… f-faster…” Ringo groaned intensely panting.

“I... told you... to shut... the fuck… UP!” Hyuuga shouted, while incresing the speed and the violence of his thrust, squezing Ringo’s neck with his tied arms against his chest.

“Aayah~ w-wait R-Ryuu~… kun y-you’re ~aanh~ it… hurts…” Ringo moaned in pain with every single harsh thrust by the orange haired man. This wasn’t what he wanted; he wanted to feel Ryuuya, yes, but not like this. He already knew that the man would never give him his heart; however he couldn’t help but feeling a little hopeful after that deep kiss.  _“That’s just an illusion Ringo. He doesn’t love you, he… hates you with all his heart.”_  The pink haired man thought as a few warm drops of salty water began to roll down all over his face. His moans and whimpers of pain increasing more and more, while the man he loved the most thrust deeply and harshly inside him; mercilessly.

Hyuuga got more and more worked up with each plaint; but it was not desire he was feeling anymore; it was anger and hatred. He hated Ringo for forcing him. He hated himself for hurting his long time friend. He hated the consuming will to get back at the pitiable boy whose only fault was to love him too much.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked mockingly. “You wanted me to enjoy you, right?” As the words came out, he felt the warm of blood drops down his length. “Be sure I’ll never…” another rough push; “…forget…” one more impetuous attack; “…this!” the last thrust poured a wave of contemptible orgasm into the sodomized man on top of him. He held the other’s body tight while his climax lasted, and then released the asphyxiating grip from Ringo’s neck.   

“Nnnh~ y-you’re… wrong Ryuu… ya… I … I only…” Ringo finally said as countless and painful tears fell from his light blue eyes; he quickly hid them with his arms. He didn’t want to show them to Hyuuga; although the man had already seen them. “I… love you, Ryuuya! I just love you so much…” Ringo confessed nervously, sobbing so deeply and full of anguish and pain that it was hard to breathe, much more to talk.

For the first time, the smaller man lowered his guard, giving Hyuuga the chance to finally get Ringo off him. He pushed him aside roughly, banging him against the door. That fucking door he should have never traversed. Still panting and with his eyes full of rage, a rage he didn’t know how much longer he could contain, he spitted, “Get out of my sight… and my life…”

The younger man didn’t look at Hyuuga anymore; he didn’t want to see all that strong rage toward him. He had suffered enough; but it was his fault. He was the real culprit of the end of their friendship. A long and good friendship had ended today only because he couldn’t restrain his strong love anymore. He quickly yet carefully dressed up again, even with all the pain he was feeling, and opened the door ready to leave behind his friendship with Hyuuga Ryuuya. However before let the door close, he said, “I’m sorry for being in love with you, Ryu… Hyuuga.” The door of the room was closed quietly as if everything inside that room had been a mere nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui~chan: hi minna-san :D  
> Hana-chan: Hello!! :D We took so long to bring you the second part!! x( Omatase shimashita!! ~__~  
> Yui~chan: yes, yes gomen~ né  
> Hana-chan: also, this part is really long, sorry about that too!! xO but I think you're gonna enjoy it, né, Yui-chan? x)  
> Yui~chan: hai hai, I like it though Rin~nyan is too hysterical I will always love it. Anyway they will appreciate it because I'm tired of typying ㅋvㅋ so enjoy I said everything I wanted already ^^ so bye bye né?  
> Chuu*  
> Hana-chan: I hope you like it!! I hope we meet again with more Yui and Hana stories! ^/O/^ Bye bye!!

 “Good morning.” Ringo uttered painfully the only words he always exchanged every day with Ryuuya. A month had already passed since that unfortunate day where he had felt connected with Hyuuga Ryuuya; even if it was a slight connection. No, connection wasn’t the right word to describe what had happened between them in that day. How could it be when he had forced his own feelings and desires on his most precious person; his most precious friend of the entire world? Tsukimiya Ringo regretted his own actions on that day. He regretted the fact of not being able to speak with Ryuuya as much as he wanted every day, just like they did before. He regretted the fact of not being able to pass the time with Ryuuya, to not listen to his voice that he loved so much, to not feel, even if slightly, Ryuuya’s gentle touch. He missed the orange haired man so much that he just wanted to cry and scream the all the time. If possible he just wanted to erase that day of his and Ryuuya’s memories forever. Or, even if it was painful, he just wanted to erase his own feelings toward his friend. No, they weren’t friends anymore… He wanted and needed to erase his feelings toward that man, Hyuuga Ryuuya. He had to step away from him, forever.

"Good morning". As their cold voices greeted, Ryuuya turned his back to his former friend. He could not look at him anymore. He was professional enough to maintain a cordial relationship with Ringo after everything that had happened. He could keep a façade as long as it was needed; but it fell apart the moment the younger teacher disappeared, because as timed passed, his mind was more and more confused. He despised Ringo for what he had done to him and to their friendship, yet he longed for those days when he had him to rely on. Ryuuya had never known how much he needed the pink haired man by his side, until he lost him. He missed his warm smile too, his cheering words…

However, that was not what encumbered him the most. During this time Ryuuya tried to wipe up the feeling of Ringo from his body, to forget the arousal he felt penetrating him over and over. But now no woman could emulate the sensation that the other man had turned into an urge.  The little cross dresser’s words resounded in his head, every time he tried to possess someone: _“_ _You will enjoy this fucking faggot’s body so much, that you will not be able to fuck a pussy anymore._ _”_ And those damn words turned out to be true.

 

* * *

 

While the two teachers plunged into their own pains, a significant meeting was being held at Saotome Shining’s office.

“Well, he is one of my brightest stars; I don’t want to give him up, but let’s let Ringo-chan decide that for himself, Akira Fukui.” A disgruntled Saotome said to the tall young man with blond hair, grey eyes and apparently, a perfect body, that was standing before him.

With a cocky laugh he added: “I’m confident that he will not refuse my… _proposition_ ” The last word was uttered with a lascivious tone, and an even more lustful look.

 

* * *

 

The mysterious man wandered around the school at his will until he saw the one he was looking for. He quickly approached the pink haired man, and in a fast move he grabbed his waist pulling him closer to his body.

“You’re Tsukimiya Ringo, right?” He asked, his voice was seductive and slow; almost hypnotizing.

Ringo startled with the man’s sudden approach, especially with his hands on his waist, and said stuttering “Y-Yes I am, what can I do for you?” Well, he couldn’t deny that the man was extremely captivating though, but he was just a stupid shameless man with a handsome look.

“I want you to be mine, Tsukimiya Ringo.” The young man said simply, making Ringo blush. 

“W-What do you mean and who are you?” Ringo asked still shocked by the sudden words of this stranger. The young man leaned his mouth to Ringo’s right ear and whispered seductively “My name is Fukui Akira and I want you to be an idol at my agency. Of course I also want you to be mine, will you accept Ringo~chan?” After those words Akira nibbled Ringo’s earlobe softly, making the second proposal even clearer.

“I-I have to think.” Ringo said pushing Akira away gently and walking out of there as fast as he could. He had to think very seriously about that man’s proposal, mainly the second one because that way he would be able to forget the only man he loved faster.

Akira watched his prey slip away from his sight with an arrogant smirk and he left, content with himself.

None of them noticed the orange haired man clenching his fists, hiding around the near corner. His blood was boiling after hearing that conversation. “ _That son of a bitch has a lot of nerve coming here and asking Ringo something like that. He wants to use him and ditch him. I won’t allow that, bastard. Not… that I care what Ringo wants to do. Besides, Ringo won’t leave Shining… he can’t leave… ”_ Ryuuya decided to ignore the reason why he had to stop Ringo, and resolved to do anything in his reach to frustrate the blond man’s intentions.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon of the next day, Ringo was walking alongside of Akira, around the school gates. The blond one came back for his answer; yet, some doubts still overshadowed the young teacher’s mind.

_“I want you to be an idol at my agency. Of course I also want you to be mine, will you accept Ringo~chan?”_ Akira’s words were resonating over and over again inside Ringo’s head, frustrating him more and more in every passing second. _“What should I do? I want to go because if I go I will forget everything and I won’t cause more pain to Ryuu-kun, but if I leave I won’t see him again. I won’t, even if distant, hear his gentle voice again. We won’t have reasons to meet either because our friendship… ended forever.”_ Hurt by his own thoughts Ringo stopped walking and covered his face with both his hands, “It was everything my fault, besides Ryuu-kun will be much better if I’m not here anymore…” the words slipped through his lips unexpectedly.

“What? Are you listening to me Ringo-chan?” Akira asked, annoyed, at the smaller man beside him.

The pink haired man looked up, cleaning his tears from his light blue eyes, and said determined “Okay, Fukui Akira, I took my decision.”

The determination in Ringo’s eyes let Akira know he had won. He had what he wanted. He looked at him with a gaze full of lust and haughtiness.

“I trust your answer will be positive, Ringo-chan” The blond male said as he reached the other’s cheek with his hand and placed a soft caress on it.

Ringo nodded slowly, avoiding the piercing eyes. He felt those eyes undressed him completely.

“As a formality, the agency requires me to do some references research for you before hiring you” Akira’s thumb started to draw a line from Ringo’s cheek to his bottom lip, brushing it softly, and moving his face closer to the other’s. “But don’t worry, I already know you are as good as I expect.” He closed this line with a deep kiss, moving his tongue inside the quiet mouth, tasting every inch of it.  But Ringo couldn’t feel anything. This man was nothing but an easy way out. And so he limited to let Akira please himself with him, with his gaze lost somewhere else.

 

* * *

 

Akira knocked softly on Ryuuya’s office door. The orange haired man stood up with curiosity and opened the door, just to welcome the blond one with an unfriendly frown.  A man in a suit was by his side, carrying a suitcase; there was absolutely nothing garish about him.

“Hyuga Ryuuya.“ Akira stated, with his charming smile glued to his face. “My name is Fukui Akira. I’m here to talk about Tsukimiya Ringo.” As he spoke, he stepped uninvited inside the room, followed by the other man. He brazenly sat on a chair, while Ryuuya closed the door and hurried to his seat. This was his chance to ruin the blond man’s plans. “I’m all ears.” The orange haired man said in a calm voice.

“This is my Human Resources manager. We need some references about Ringo, since he is about to join our entertainment crew at JIMMU” Akira explained while the manager took a pen and got ready to take some notes. “We’d like you to tell about his professional performance.”

“Oh, well… what is there to say?” Ryuuya started, with his eyes closed. “How should I put this…? Ringo has his own ways when it comes to work, you know?” A half smile drew on his face.

Frowning, Akira pierced at the man who came with him as he scrawled something on his notebook. “Interesting…” The manager spat. “Please, go on…”

“He is very high-maintenance; and whimsical, too. If he doesn’t like his costume, he might not come out to perform at all. He has a long list of demands for his dressing rooms, his profits, an entourage of stylists, assistants… or more likely, of _slaves_.” Every word spoken by Ryuuya was franticly written down by the dull man and deformed Akira’s face into an expression of deeper and deeper anger.

“He will never listen to his superiors. Plus…”

“ENOUGH!” Exclaimed the blond man, seeing his dream of having the pink haired one under his orders and owning him, vanish in the air. The stupid manager would pass this information to his supervisors and the possibilities of hiring Ringo would disappear. Without one more word, Akira stormed out of the room, leaving behind a hasty man in a suit and a smirking Hyuuga, swinging victorious in his chair.

 

* * *

 

"Hyuuga what the fuck was that you told Fukui-san?" Ringo shouted extremely annoyed.

Ryuuya was taken by surprise by this sudden outburst into his office. "Hum... you should thank me, I saved you from that bastard’s claws." he explained calmly, with a soft smirk.

"HUH? What the fuck are you talking about? You had no right to do a shit for me, besides I was already determined to accept his proposal. What now?" Ringo continued shouting as loud as he could. He was so angry that he couldn't control himself anymore.

“What? You were going to accept...?” There was no way he was hearing right. “You can’t leave” Ryuuya nearly ordered, without wanting it.

"Excuse me? And who are you to decide that? You're not my friend anymore; you're just a simple stranger now, so you have no right to decide for me. What will you do now? I want to go and I can't, the least you could do is apologizing with me and Fukui-san for lying."

_“Not my friend”, “simple stranger”_... Those words hurt the orange haired man deep into his soul. He was positive that Ringo loved him, he had told him so. Why was he feeling so empty without his love? He hated Ringo, what use did he have for his feelings? He stood still with his eyes wide open, staring at the other.

"What? Say something damn it! Do you know how angry I am? Do you know how much I wanted to go? Damn it...!" Ringo said sighing exasperated in the end of his speech. Then he turned around and added "Just forget, I will explain everything to Fukui-san. And you please leave me alone from now on, even if you see me dying somewhere just ignore me." Saying that, Ringo opened the door ready to leave Ryuuya's office.

In a quick movement Hyuuga crossed the room and grabbed one slender wrist, pulling the other man away from the door. He shut it closed and cornered Ringo against it. His body was faster than his mind and now that he had all of Ringo’s attention he didn’t know what he wanted so desperately to tell him. He looked down to the frighten man between his arms for a second, before realizing his own feelings. “I don’t want you to go” he muttered slowly.

"L-Let me go, Hyuuga." Ringo uttered slowly in a lower tone of voice, his body trembling due to the sudden approach of the other man; just feeling his warmth was enough to weaken him and to painfully make him remember about that unfortunate day. However, he was shocked and couldn't believe in what the orange haired man had said just a few seconds ago. Maybe he was imagining those words, since after what had happened between the two of them Ryuuya would never say something like that to him.

“I can’t let you go. I can’t do this anymore. Not having you with me... it kills me” The taller man closed his eyes as he said this, trying to get himself together. Where were these words coming from? A moment ago Ryuuya thought Ringo was a monster; but seeing him actually leave, forever, was too much to keep his feelings buried inside of him.

"W-Why are you telling me this? Why? Why now, when I was already decided to forget everything about that day and about you?" Ringo said feeling angry again, he grasped Ryuuya's clothes harshly and then his tears began to fall even without realizing it. "You're so... unfair." He added in a whisper.

Ryuuya let out an incredulous laughter. “I...am unfair...? You were the one who forced his feelings on me... You ruined our friendship... And here I am...” The taller man’s words were slowly whispered, one by one, as his arms descended and his trembling hands held Ringo’s small shoulders “…forgiving you. Because, Ringo…” His voice stopped sounding. The rest was too hard for him to say.

“B-Because…?” Ringo asked afraid, nervous, anxious, completely disturbed by those warm hands over his shoulders, that gentle tone of voice he loved so much, but mainly by Ryuuya’s feelings.

“Because I want you here, with me, Ringo. Please… stay.” Ryuuya’s hands slid from the shoulders to the pink haired man’s back and he hugged him in a suffocating embrace. Yet, he knew deep down, there were other words he wanted to say to his friend.

Ringo was surprised with the sudden tight hug, however he didn’t avoid it; instead he buried his face on the tall man’s chest, receiving from him a gentle feeling and addictive warmth.“E-Even if I love you? Even knowing that, will you want me here beside you, Ryuuya?” The pink haired man said, his voice and body desperately trembling.

“Yes.” He added, stroking his face against Ringo’s soft skin. He had to gather all the courage in his body to utter the words he wanted to speak up. “Ringo, please... keep loving me, always.”

“But I want to love you the way I loved you that day. Of course I don’t want and I won’t force my feelings on you again, but I… Your friendship isn’t enough for me. I love you with all my heart and soul; I want to be connected with you. Ryuuya…” Ringo looked up very slowly, his intense blue orbs looking at Ryuuya’s trying to make him feel and comprehend those deep words he wanted to utter so much, “…can you accept me?”

Ryuuya stared into those blue eyes, trying to find the answer, as he mildly removed some pink locks of hair away from Ringo’s face. The seconds it took him to decide passed by feeling like an eternity to the other man. “I can try.” He responded with a soft smile.

“AAH I can’t take it anymore Ryuuya!! You’re hot, sexy, gorgeous, handsome, but you’re also selfish, insecure and unfair. Yet you can arouse me so much, and you can make my heart pound so fast that I can’t explain it.” Ringo said sighing and pouting, he then smiled warmly and added bringing his lips to Ryuuya’s “I don’t have any other choice right? Besides that’s better than having you hating me. I just… want you to love me as much as I love you.” The pink haired man was ready to kiss the taller man, yet he remembered in time his own words _‘I don’t want and I won’t force my feelings on you again’_ and stopped himself, distancing his own body from Ryuuya’s and looking away apologizing in a small whisper.

“I hope you are apologizing for all the things you said about me.” Ryuuya said with a threatening smirk, his eyebrow twitching. However his expression softened and he closed the gap between them. In a murmur, he surprised Ringo saying “I’m gonna start trying now.” And he joined their lips together.

Ringo couldn’t believe that Ryuuya had initiated the sudden kiss; a soft warm kiss full of tenderness that made the pink haired man cry of happiness. His heart hurt but with all the gentle feelings that Ryuuya’s kiss was providing him. He shouldn’t be yearning for much more than this; he would only seem selfish; after all, his friend was trying to change his own feelings for him, yet his strong passion toward the other man wasn’t letting him control his own feelings. In a soft movement Ringo surrounded Ryuuya’s neck with his arms gently, pulling the man’s head more to his, deepening the tender kiss. His tongue licked the orange haired man’s lips softly, and without waiting for a possible permission the pink haired man introduced his sinful tongue quickly inside Ryuuya’s mouth, savoring every corner of it.

Once he felt Ryuuya’s tongue against his, languid and intense shivers travelled throughout his body, weakening him so much that he couldn’t contain the soft moans that escaped from his mouth and forced him to stop the so wanted kiss. His heavy breath, his trembling horny body, his fast heartbeat… Every single corner of him was asking for Ryuuya. He wanted Hyuuga Ryuuya so much right now, that he couldn’t control his desire and feelings anymore.

Ryuuya felt Ringo’s anxiety and desire. He felt amazed of how wildly the other one wanted him, how madly in love his friend was with him. And he had rejected and hurt him so brutally. Only now, before this outbreak of passion, he realized the extent of his actions and he couldn’t bear to know what he had done to Ringo; because he was his dearest person too.

“Ryu-Ryuuya…” Ringo whispered. “Please, love me.” His light blue eyes half closed looking erotically at Ryuuya’s. “Let’s make it right this time.”

Without another word, Ryuuya started to kiss the silky lips again. He wanted to make it right too. He wanted to make up their friendship, no, he wanted to love Ringo the way he adored him. Even if it was hard, he had to try. However, it wasn’t as difficult as he had thought. The feeling of Ringo’s lustful mouth awakened in his body the sensations that he had wanted so eagerly to erase before. He soon remembered the excitement he felt hearing Ringo’s sinful words, the arousal he only knew being inside of the other’s body. Their kiss got deeper and more intense, as if Ryuuya was trying to devour the smaller man. He only separated their lips to harshly bite Ringo’s neck, and then slowly licked his way until the smooth earlobe and silently confessed: “You were right; I could never fuck a pussy anymore”.

Ringo let out a timid laugh and said “You’re an idiot Ryuuya, I was so insecure when I said that. I only wanted…” The pink haired man paused his speech to bite his lower lip remembering his own actions from the past, however then he finished “… to make you mine somehow. But I’m glad I heard that right now, do you know why?” A small smirk could be seen in his thin pink lips, which surprised the orange haired man and made him ask: “Why?”

Ringo brought his mouth to Ryuuya’s left ear, and whispered lascivious words to awake more the taller man’s desire “Now I know you’re addicted to asses, though I would prefer if it could be only my ass, but that’s not a problem because you can fuck me as much as you want to… Ryuu~kun.” Uttering those words Ringo licked Ryuuya’s ear, satisfied with the small shiver he had caused on the other man.

In a quick move, Ryuuya grabbed tightly Ringo’s thighs and raised them until his hips, allowing the pink haired man to surround it with his legs and his neck with his arms. In that passionate embrace, Ryuuya carried his lover, smothering with his kiss. He fiercely threw his load on to his desk, without regard of the pile of unfinished paperwork and resumed the kissing, sliding his strong hands under Ringo’s yellow sweater.

Ringo’s long pink wig had fallen on the floor with the fast desperate movements, which made the smaller man laugh and say “Are you so desperate to feel me, Ryuu~kun? Then hurry up and come to love me. I want you to fill me with you.” He ended his speech kissing the other man’s neck gently, yet giving him small bites here and there and moaning with the sensation of the hot flesh against his lips. 

“You have no idea how desperate...” He said as his hands moved back to find the brink of Ringo’s leggings and roughly pull them down, along with his underwear. The clothes slid through the thin legs and Ryuuya moved away from Ringo’s pecking to slowly start caressing his erection, like he would have done with his own, while they stare into each others’ eyes and Ringo’s pleading moans began to escape his mouth.

The younger man embraced Ryuuya’s waist with his thin pale legs, supported his body with both his arms and began to move his hips up and down frantically according to the older man’s hands, to catch more of that arousing and addictive friction. Having Ryuuya touching him in such a way was unbelievable and definitely unforgettable. Ryuuya’s skin against his felt so good, he was so horny that he couldn’t control all the pleasure he felt and moaned aloud.

“Aaah~ Ryuu...kun, f-faster.”

Ryuuya’s big hands gripped the member even harder and sped up. Ringo’s moaning filled his ears like a lascivious song, making him want more of the pink haired man’s body. “Ringo, I can’t hold it anymore” He said in a deep heated voice. “I want to fuck you now.” He made a brief pause and his tone softened a bit, and his cheeks became a little pinker. “B-but I don’t know how to... you know...” He tried to explain with a flustered expression, very unlike him. This was probably the first time Ringo saw Ryuuya being embarrassed.

The younger man opened his mouth in surprise with the sudden revelation and the embarrassed expression, yet he smirked with the abnormal reaction of Ryuuya and said teasing the man even more: “You’re so cute Ryuu~kun… I never thought you could be this cute.” The older man was ready to argue back, however Ringo interrupted his intention with bold words and actions, embarrassing himself and the other man.

“Don’t worry…” The pink haired man began to say raising his two long legs and supporting each one of them on both of Ryuuya’s shoulders, surprising the other one with his flexibility. “I will teach you everything you need to know, so next time you can do it by yourself.” Concluding his own speech, Ringo grabbed one of Ryuuya’s hands and brought it to his lips inserting two of his fingertips inside his mouth, swirling his tongue to lubricate them. Once he was done, he drove the other man’s hand to his ass slightly pressing the two lubricated fingertips in his own entrance; a low moan escaped his mouth with the intimate touch. “I hope you’re ready to learn, Ryuu~kun.” Ringo didn’t wait for any possible answer; instead he began to push languidly Ryuuya’s fingertips inside himself and saying “Aaa~ k-keep p-pushing y-aah~your fingers d-deeper and swirl them around as I… Aah~ did with my tongue over your fingertips.”

Ryuuya felt his fingers get squeezed and sucked into the warm and soft entrance. He was hypnotized with Ringo’s previous actions. His senses were numb with the feeling of Ringo’s ass around his hand. He wanted to experience more of that, so he began to swirl and thrust into Ringo with his fingers as if they were his own cock, shoving them deeper and deeper.

Ringo squeezed Ryuuya’s black jacket’s sleeves tightly between his long fingers, moaning and whimpering louder and louder. The orange haired man’s fingertips were rubbing strange and arousing places inside him, making him shiver and jump in pleasure and a slight pain; after all he hadn’t done anything with anyone since that day a month ago.

“Aahn Ryuu-ya… you c-can put another f-Aah finger.”

Without a word, Ryuuya rapidly followed the suggestion and pushed another one of his fingers in. He moved them around feeling the burning insides of his friend as they could glide in more and more. He wanted to be wrapped in that flaming feel too. He was so desperate that his fingering had become frantic, turning Ringo’s moans into an ardent whining. The orange haired man closed the distance between their faces and licked the bottom pink lip full of lust, before asking “R-Ringo, can I put it in?” His question followed by his heavy gasping.

Ringo moaned in ecstasy with Ryuuya’s bold action, his ass absorbing and tightening the older man’s fingers inside of him; his body burning with the closeness of Ryuuya’s body.

“Y-Yes…” The younger man began to say panting, “P-Put it in… Aaan~ I-I want you Ryuuya…” In fact he wanted him, with all his heart. His body was desperately begging the other man’s touch, kisses, caresses, “Ah~ I want t-to feel your big hot cock f~Aah~ filling me deep down.”

“God, you say the dirtiest things... and I can’t get tired of listening.” Hyuuga replied with a satisfied smirk.  With his free hand, he got rid of his interfering clothes, never stopping his touch on Ringo’s entrance. But when he finally freed his throbbing erection from his pants, he didn’t lose a second to remove his fingers and place himself and with a single yet slow thrust he penetrated into Ringo’s body, fulfilling his uke’s wish. The pink haired man groaned louder and entangled Ryuuya’s neck between his two long legs, pulling the other man closer; his sweet hole absorbing Ryuuya’s hot erection deeper and deeper, squeezing him in each languid thrust. Ryuuya felt his cock being wreathed by Ringo’s tight and warm flesh. The feeling was so addictive that he couldn’t wait for more and he started to move his hips, going into his lover over and over.

Ryuuya was so hot, so big; Ringo loved to feel him filling him little by little and thrusting into him viciously. He couldn’t contain his voice or his own body anymore. He moaned his lover’s name over and over, also trying to move his hips to catch more of him. He had never felt so horny, so happy, so connected with someone before.

“Aaah~ Ryuu~ya, you feel so good… I love your dick so~Aahn~m-much.”

“Then I should give you more of it.” Ryuuya replied with a big grin, grabbing the slender legs around him, as he attacked Ringo with a powerful thrust. “You like that... _Rin-chan_?” He inquired and continued slamming their hips together, impetuously drilling Ringo’s ass. “This is how you like it? Do you like how I fuck you?!”

Ringo gasped and shivered in intense ecstasy groaning and meowing in deep pleasure with those words, and those addictive frantic thrusts. His painful erection soaked in hot pre-cum, asking to be relieved; asking to feel Ryuuya’s large hands caressing it over and over again. He then lowered his legs and brought his face closer to the older man’s, and licking his ear languidly he whispered lustfully “I love how you fuck me Ryuu~kun… So don’t stop and fuck me more and more with that big thick cock of yours that I love so much.”  

Like reading the pink haired man’s thoughts, Ryuuya held Ringo close, placing one of his big hands on his back and then grabbed his erection and started to stroke it, only to please himself hearing more of Ringo’s pleas. “Tell me more... Tell me how good it feels when I screw you. Beg me for more...”

“AAH~ fuck me more and harder Ryuu~kun! Let me… Aaah~ feel you deeper and faster and bigger~ Nnhaa~ I-I love you so much…” Ringo moaned strongly, his hands pulling Ryuuya’s head to his and his lips quickly assaulting his mouth with a hungry desperate tongue and teeth licking and biting them harshly.

"Rin-chan..." Ryuuya said, panting heavily "I wanna come inside of you." He groaned into the other's ear. "I wanna fill you with my cum."

"Nnha~ y-yes fill me with you, Ryuu~kun... I want everything from you."

Ryuuya increased his speed even more, digging his fingers in Ringo’s flesh and continuing to touch him with his strong grip. The orange haired male leaned towards the other to kiss him one more savage time.

Ringo was being pleased everywhere by Ryuuya; his ass, his cock, his mouth, even his lover’s touch in his back made him shiver and he finally gave into that pleasure. With a wave of erotic moans, he surrendered to his orgasm, pouring it over his bright yellow sweater. Exhausted, he collapsed against the desk and kept feeling Ryuuya’s erection going inside of him repeatedly, gazing at him.

Below Ryuuya, Ringo looked so appetizing with that finished expression; his cheeks flushed, his eyes half closed, his sweet mouth still whimpering. The older man couldn’t stand that exquisite scene much longer and he finally groan in satisfaction one last time.  

Ringo breathed deeply and heavily feeling tired and satisfied after such an intense action with the man he loved the most. He would never forget this day in his whole life. “Ryuuya…” The pink haired male whispered still panting, the older man looked at him also panting and Ringo resumed his speech telling Ryuuya his most deep feelings, “I love you. I really, really love you.” He raised and hugged the orange haired man tightly, slightly shaking with fear of a rejection but instead he felt the other man’s arms surrounding his slender body in a tender hug.

 

* * *

 

“Né Ryuu~kun, I want to ask you something… Can I?” Ringo asked without facing the other man, and changing into new clothes that Ryuuya had gave him instants ago.

“Yeah.” The man answered simply.

“I…” Ringo swallowed hard before continuing. He had never forgotten about that girl and he really wanted to know what she meant to Ryuuya, however he was afraid of his friend’s reaction.

“So…?” Ryuuya insisted feeling anxious with the younger man before him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to get upset at me after what happened so just forget.” Ringo said unsure of his own words.

The orange haired man approached him and grabbed his arm softly, turning him around and asking, “Please Ringo, tell me.”

For a few instants Ringo only stared at Ryuuya trying to analyze him, yet he couldn’t help but feel comfortable with the other man’s words and actions. He had missed Ryuuya’s affection so much that now he was weaker before this man. “I want to know about your… girlfriend.” He quickly looked away to avoid Ryuuya’s gaze, waiting that his friend could understand his insecure feelings.

“What girlfriend?” He answered, raising an eyebrow.

“Ryuuya I’m being serious here. That girl who kissed you that day…” Ringo said lowering the tone of his voice.

“Tsk… That is not my girlfriend, idiot.” Ryuuya closed his eyes, annoyed and let go of his grip. “She’s just an obsessed fangirl. God, they’re annoying. She’s been harassing me for months. Letters, pictures, phone calls… I was already sick of her, but I didn’t want to make a fuss about it so I just put up with it. However, when she showed up here… at my workplace, I just wanted to kill her. I threatened her to go to the police and, instead of going away, the lunatic dared to kiss me… Imagine if someone had seen us, or worse, took pictures of that, I’d be screwed, she’s a minor! That bitch…”       

“So… She’s not your girlfriend? You had never fucked her? Then does that mean you don’t love her?” Ringo asked question after question almost suffocating the older man with each one of his abrupt words.

Ryuuya gazed at Ringo, annoyed. “No, no and no. But when I tried to tell you that day you didn’t give a single fuck about it.” He commented sitting in his desk and crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Ringo whispered crestfallen, Ryuuya was annoyed with him again and he really didn’t know what to do. He just didn’t want him distant anymore; he didn’t want Ryuuya to hate one more time.

The orange haired man sighed defeated with Ringo’s expression and said “It’s okay… I mean let’s just forget about that day, I guess.”

“I… don’t mind if you don’t want to forget Ryuuya, I just don’t want you to hate me.” Ringo admitted not facing the older man, who stood up from his seat and approached him softly, raising his chin up to tell him everything he needed.

“I don’t hate you, so I won’t hate you Ringo.”

“Thank you for trying to accept my feelings Ryuuya.” Ringo said smiling warmly, feeling much more comfortable and secure now that he knew Ryuuya’s true feelings, “Né Ryuu~kun… can I kiss you?” he asked slightly blushed making the older man also blush and feel annoyed one more time.

“Don’t ask for every single shit like this, just do it.” Ryuuya said pulling the pink haired man into a soft and gentle kiss. He still wasn’t completely sure about what he felt for Ringo or what kind of relationship he wanted to have with him, but he already knew he wanted to have him close… always.

 

* * *

 

“Ringo-chan!” A sickeningly sweet voice called Ringo. He turned around to find Akira walking his way.

“Oh, hi, Fukui-san” He greeted with an indifferent tone.

“You know, I’ve been trying to clean up the mess that jerk of Hyuuga did. It’ll take some more time to convince my idiotic boss that it was all some kind of stupid joke. But don’t worry …” He reached for Ringo’s face and touched his soft lips. “Soon, I’ll take you with me.”

However, the pink haired man moved his face away and said with an uninterested look: “You don’t need to overwork your deceiving skills, Fukui-san. I’m not leaving Shining Agency. Have a good day.”  He showed one last mischievous smile at him and turned around ignoring the blond man.

“Excuse me?! What’s that about you not leaving? Do you have any idea about all the troubles I went through for you? You, little…” He yelled, going after Ringo and grabbing him by the arm to turn him around.

Ringo whimpered a little at his roughness. “I never asked for that. Now, let me go!” The little man started to struggle with the other to escape.

“You are not going anywhere, if it isn’t with me.” Akira pulled Ringo closer and brought his faces together, shooting a threatening look to the smaller man. That single stare made Ringo shut his eyes tightly in fear.

“Hey, asshole!!” A powerful shout made Akira turn around to face Ryuuya rushing to him, cracking his knuckles. “The boy just told you to let him go.” Ryuuya add simply. Before the blond man could come up with a clever answer, his face was smashed by a strong fist.

Akira only managed whine in pain and brought his hands to touch the warm blood running down to his lips. “What the fuck?! You broke my nose, psycho!!”

“I’ll break until your last bone if you don’t leave Ringo alone for good. Now get the fuck out here, Goldilocks, before I change my mind.”

“You are both insane!” Akira stepped away ranting against them.

"Ryuuya, you shouldn't have punched him, but it was a funny thing to see." Ringo said grinning.

“He deserves it if he thinks he can take you away from me.” He turned to Ringo giving him a seductive smirk. 

"Well after what we’ve done he wouldn’t be able to take me away from you so easily, though he was super attractive and handsome." Ringo said also smirking.

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of when I'm jealous, _Rin-chan_ " He uttered the name as a playful warning. Cheking around for possible spectators, he surrounded Ringo's waist with his hands. "I won't let anyone put a single finger on you. You are mine now." He stared lovingly into Ringo's azure eyes.

Ringo's heart stopped with those words, he was so happy that he couldn't describe it. Finally Ryuuya had accepted his feelings. "Really,  Ryuuya, you..." In a quick move the pink haired man pushed Ryuuya's dark grey tie down and resumed grinning, "Exactly, Ryuu~kun, that's why if I know that someone else approaches you I’ll make sure to kill that person, because I love you and you're all mine"

Ryuuya smiled softly, touched again by Ringo's feelings. He brought the littler man closer and hugged him midly, as he kissed his forehead and Ringo let himself fall into that tender embrace. They were in peace once more; they were together after all, and that is all they needed to heal their broken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we are going to repeat... This was written 2 years ago and posted on our fanfiction accounts (chapter 1 on [Yui~chan's acc](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4797506/Kotori-Yui/), and chapter 2 on [Hana~chan's acc](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4683641/RomiDi/)), we are merely copying/pasting it here, please have that in mind!!
> 
> Thanks for reading =3 ! ~


End file.
